Accidents
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: What happens when Lux accidentally boards The Resolute? What happens when Ahsoka is on board? Heavy influence from the Boba Fett Ark from season 2. Takes place after A Friend In Need. Read and Respond!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just another Luxsoka story I came up with, I hope you like it. Read and Respond!**

Chapter 1

_Lux POV_

_How do I always get myself into these situations?_ _I always end up getting chased by somebody everywhere I go! Maybe I should have joined the Republic?_ I was crouching behind a couple of crates on a landing bay on Nal Hutta. I had somehow managed to make a few bounty hunters mad, _again._ And now I was hiding from them.

I heard footsteps enter the area I and started holding my breath. "Come on boys, he's around here somewhere." I heard a raspy voice say. I crouched lower onto the ground.

I heard the men begin to search the area; it was only a matter of time before they found me. _Think Lux, think! _I screamed at myself.

I scanned the area for possible hiding places. I was too big to fit into any of the crates, and if I made a break for the exit, they would see me and the chase would start all over again.

I was beginning to get desperate. There were three ships there. But none of them were close to me. _Maybe if I am discreet, I can sneak into one of them and get away._ It wasn't a very good idea, but first chance I got; I bolted to the closest ship, and thank the universe that none of them saw me. I only wish I had checked to see what the ship was, because now I was stuck on a Jedi Cruiser.

_Ahsoka POV_

It's frustrating being a Jedi. I just want to know more about, well, everything. Like, what's Ventress' deal? Where do the Hutts come from? Where does the Force come from really? And why have I been having so many visions lately? Anakin says that a Jedi is always patient. I hate being patient!

Don't get me wrong, being a Jedi has its highlights, but it's far from interesting. For the past few months, I've been mostly stuck at the temple. And I've discovered a new meaning for the word "Boredom."

Well, I was at least getting to do something now. Even though it wasn't very exciting. Right now we were on the landing bay of Nal Hutta, refueling for the trip to the orbit of Vanqor. Apparently a group of clone cadets were being orientated and Anakin were supposed to take part as the Jedi they _serve _beside. I wasn't looking forward to it at all, but it beets temple life by a long shot.

I was in the training room practicing my lightsaber stances when I felt the ship begin to pull off of the ground. I put my lightsabers back on my belt and headed back up to the bridge. "Hey, Skyguy." I greeted as I entered the room.

"Hey, Snips. I was wondering where you were." He replied as I looked out the window, we were already in hyperspace.

"I told you I would be in the training room." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't listening." Anakin replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Skyguy. I'm going back to my quarters." Then I left.

_Lux POV_

_Great, just great! _Now I was trapped on a Jedi cruiser. Why can I never pay attention to my surroundings?

I was surely going to get recognized. Some strange boy wondering around a Jedi Cruiser was surely going to draw attention. _If I can find the clone armory I can disguise myself as a clone._ It wasn't my best plan, but I didn't have any other options.

I began creeping down the hallways, looking into every door I passed. I found what looked like the mess hall, the training room, and the engine room. I eventually found a room stocked with clone armor and helmets. _Thank the universe._

The room appeared to be unoccupied, so I ran inside and grabbed the first set of armor I saw. I put it on over my clothes and secured the helmet over my head. _Wow,_ I thought. _I can actually see out of this thing pretty well._

I left the room and began walking a bit more casually. But when I turned a corner I bumped into an old friend. The same friend that illegally cam to Raxus, and the same friend that I took to Deathwatch. I bumped into Ahsoka.

_Ahsoka POV_

I was on my way back to my quarters to get some rest. Spending time with clone cadets would probably be as exhausting as training younglings. But when I turned a corner I bumped into a clone I didn't recognize. I fell onto the floor at the force of the impact. The cone extended his hand to help me up. "I'm sorry, sir." He said in a strange voice that didn't sound like a clone. It was probably just nerves over knocking over a Jedi. I took his hand and stood up.

"It's okay, trooper." I said. "I don't think we've met. What's your name?"

"Oh, uh. . ." He stuttered. "I'm Jak."

I was starting get confused. _I've never seen a clone forget their name before._ "Nice to meet you. I'm Ahsoka."

"I know." He replied.

I raised the white marking over my right eye. "I mean I know who you are." He added quickly.

Jak was strange, but I was tired so I didn't really care. "Okay, well. I'll see you around, Jak." Then I continued walking down the hallway.

_Lux POV_

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I thought. I bump into the love of my life and I freeze up. What's wrong with me?

When I saw it was Ahsoka, I wanted to hug her. But then remembered that she thought I was a clone. I picked up that clones call their generals "Sir" even if they are girls. So I thought that would make it more convincing. Although it _was_ difficult to imitate a clone's voice. I don't think I did a very good job at it.

My original plan was to get off the cruiser as soon as possible. But now that I knew Ahsoka was on board, I thought I would stay for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooo sorry about the extremely long wait, I was on vacation and I couldn't get to my laptop with all of my documents on it. I want to thank every single person that reviewed and also for sticking with the story. Thank you so much for not giving up on me! That means a lot. And yes 1976 celtics, I don't really know why Ahsoka likes Lux after what he did to her. But I would rather her end up with Lux than be killed in Order 66. Read and Respond!**

Chapter 2

_Ahsoka POV_

About an hour after I got back to my quarters, there was a knock on my door. I stretched and went to open it; it was Rex. "Hey, Rex." I greeted. "What is it?"

"General Skywalker wants me to inform you that we will be arriving on Vanqor soon." Rex said.

"Thanks, Rex. I'll be up on the bridge in a few minutes." I said. He nodded then left. I closed the door and went to sit on the bed. I sat there for a few more minutes before going up to the bridge. But only Anakin, Rex, and that strange Jak guy were up there.

"Hey, Snips. Glad you could make it." Anakin said.

I rolled my eyes. "What's up?"

"The cadets will be arriving soon." Anakin said.

"And?" I asked expectantly.

"And we need to be ready." Anakin said.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reporting the obvious, Skyguy." I said.

Before Anakin could say anything else, a hologram appeared in front of us. "We are approaching The Resolute now, General Skywalker." A clone I didn't recognize reported.

"Very good, Captain. We'll be waiting." Anakin said. The hologram ended.

Anakin turned to me. "Ahsoka, have you met Jak?"

"Yes I have." I replied putting my hand on my hip.

"He's new, so I would like you to not start a fight with him." Anakin said.

I raised the white marking over my right eye. "When have I ever gotten into a fight with one of the troopers?"

"Remember when you and Fives got into an argument and you ended up breaking his arm?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on, that was a one time thing. We all know that I was more heroic at the Citadel." I defended.

"Whatever you say, Snips." Anakin said.

I was about to retort with a sarcastic comment, but then I felt a ship docking in the hangar below our feet. "Looks like they're here." I said.

"Thanks for reporting the obvious, Snips." Anakin grinned.

I groaned. I _hate_ it when people use my words against me.

_Lux POV_

Even when she's bickering with somebody, she's adorable.

I found it interesting and upsetting to be around Ahsoka without her knowing who I am. I got to observe her in her comfort zone, which is something I'd never be able to do as myself if I keep almost getting her killed. But I can't hug her without getting a lightsaber through my chest.

As I watched her and Skywalker talk back and forth, I found myself staring at her lips. Those, soft, full gray lips that I actually kissed! But what hurt is that the one kiss we had together wasn't really a kiss. I only did it because I didn't want her to get herself killed. It was unfair, but I guess life was that way. I never knew that her nickname was Snips; I thought it was cute and that it fit her personality. And I did think that Skyguy was pretty funny. Ever since I bumped into her in the hallway, I've been practicing my clone trooper voice, it's not 100% accurate, but at least I can talk without drawing attention to myself.

When I felt the ship docking below us, I decided to speak up. That might make my act seem more convincing to everybody else. I turned to Skywalker and spoke, "What are your orders, Sir?"

"Jak, you and Rex will be following behind Ahsoka and I. We're forced to have clones as extra security ever since the Boba Fett incident." Skywalker explained.

I saw Ahsoka shudder at the thought of what must have been a bad memory. "Don't remind me, Skyguy. I still think Aurra's out to get me."

I wasn't exactly sure who Aurra was, but if she ever tried to hurt Ahsoka I was going to make sure she never lives to harm anybody ever again.

_Ahsoka POV_

There was something familiar about Jak; I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Okay, Rex, you will act as my security. And Jak, you will act as Ahsoka's." Anakin announced.

Anakin's comlink started to beep. "Skywalker here." He answered.

I heard a clone's voice. "The cadets are ready, General Skywalker."

"We're on our way." Anakin replied. "Come on, Snips." He said as he and Rex walked past me. I glanced at Jak before running to catch up with Anakin. Jak trailed behind me.

On the way down to meet the cadets, Anakin tried to start a conversation. "So, Ahsoka?"

I looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Have you and (Senator) Padmé had any excursions lately?" He asked with a chuckle.

I let out a small squeak, "What? No, no of course not."

"Oh, so you haven't been to Raxus lately?" Anakin asked with a smirk, it was obvious he was trying to make me look bad in front of Jak.

"That was a one time thing!" I snapped. "I have no intention of doing that again." I said looking down and fingering my lekku. I couldn't help but think of Lux. But the memory made me sad, so I pushed the thoughts away. "Why are you bringing that up, anyway?"

Anakin shrugged. "Eh, you know. It's fun for me."

I growled at him (If you watch the episode Lightsaber Loss in season two of The Clone Wars, right before Ahsoka jumps of the ledge she growls like a tiger). "I never should have agreed to this mission." I said.

"Yeah, but you did. So you're stuck with me." Anakin said smiling.

I looked away from him. _He lives to torture me._ I thought.

_Lux POV_

I felt a surge of depression after Skywalker mentioned Raxus. It made me think of my mother. I forced myself to keep up my act, if I started crying I would draw attention. I walked silently down to meet the cadets. Ahsoka and Skywalker stopped in front of two automatic doors. I could hear murmuring on the other side of the door. When the doors opened I saw about ten young clones and what seemed to be their instructor standing in front of them. It might not be so easy hiding my identity after all.

_Ahsoka POV_

I forced myself to smile and act happy for the cadets. I stepped forward, "Hello cadets, my name is Ahsoka Tano. And this is. . ." Anakin cut me off.

"Anakin Skywalker. It is nice to meet you cadets." He said with a big grin. I rolled my eyes and groaned silently.

"Today you will be serving alongside two Jedi Knights." I said, regaining my happy attitude.

The cadets started to talk amongst themselves. "Whoa, that's so cool!"

"That guy is Anakin Skywalker!"

"I heard that Ahsoka Tano is one of the best Jedi ever!"

"I heard Anakin Skywalker is the strongest Jedi in existence!"

"Whoa, are all Jedi that hot?" I stopped listening after that.

Anakin must have heard it, too. He spoke up, "Okay, you will be given your instructions and we will meet you in the training room in twenty minutes." Anakin, Rex, Jak and I left.

Anakin and Rex turned to go to the engine room. Jak and I continued on our way to the training area. "Can I ask you a question, Sir?" Jak asked.

I stopped walking and turned to him. "Sure."

"Have you ever fallen in love?" He asked, I saw his shoulders tense.

"Wha, what kind of question is that? I'm a Jedi; I'm not allowed to love." I said a little too quickly.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I asked." Jak said.

"But," I started. Jak looked at me. "There was this one boy I met. He was sweet, kind, compassionate, and caring. He was a little stubborn and didn't always think things through. But I definitely formed an attachment to him." I was talking about Lux, but I decided not to tell Jak _too_ much.

"What happened to him?" Jak asked, now he seemed curious.

"I don't know." I replied fingering my lekku. "I last saw him about eight months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jak replied.

"It's fine. How about you?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" I repeated.

"Oh, well, yes actually. She was beautiful, talented, strong, brave, fierce, kind, and she had the most amazing eyes in the galaxy." Jak said.

"Wow, sounds like the perfect girl." I replied cracking a smile.

"She is. I last saw her about eight months ago. I left her after she saved my life." Jak said, I noticed a sad tone in his voice.

_Wait a minute. . ._ I thought. _Eight months ago, left after she saved his life. . ._ I gasped silently. _Oh my God. . ._

"Trooper take your helmet off." I ordered.

"Uh, t . . . take my helmet off?" Jak asked in a shaky voice.

"Now, Lux!" I ordered.

Lux took off the helmet; he had a surprised look on his face. "How did you know it was me?"

"I'm not an idiot Lux!" I said frustrated. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I demanded.

Lux sighed, "Back on Nal Hutta, I was being chased. I got trapped on the landing bay and I ran into the nearest ship, and it just happened to be the Jedi Cruiser. I took some clone armor from the armory and I made up a fake name when I ran into you earlier." He explained.

I could feel tears in my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ahsoka, please don't cry. I didn't tell you because I thought that you would turn me in." Lux replied looking down at the floor.

"Lux, why would I turn you in? I care about you." I said.

"You do?" Lux asked.

"Yes I do." I replied.

Before I knew what was happening, Lux was leaning closer to me. And I appeared to be moving closer to him. It was like a magnetic pull. Our eyes were closing, but before our lips could meet I opened my eyes. "Um, we should get to the training area. We have some cadets to deal with." I said moving away. I could feel my montrals getting darker.

"Uh, right." Lux said. He picked up his clone helmet and placed it back on his head. And as we walked down the abandoned hallway, our hands found each other.

**Okay, so there are probably several reasons you guys might want to kill me. The long wait, the excuses I kept throwing at you guys, and the kiss teaser. I'm evil that way. Again, I am really really really sorry about the unbelievably long wait. I just felt terrible every day knowing that I couldn't update, and the fact that for once I _didn't_ have writers block made it even more unbearable. So you all know that I am going to ask you to read and respond, SO PLEASE READ AND RESPOND! And also, after I finish this story and my other story _I Love You_, I will be creating a new story. I can't tell you much about it, but I can tell you this:**

**It will be called, _United We Stand, Divided We Fall._ You could categorize it as a Luxsoka fic because it will have Lux in it and some chemistry in between him and Ahsoka. If you have read about all my OC's recently on my profile, you will notice that I have created two new OC's, Anjali Navarro and Taio Jaleell, for the story. If you haven't read about them yet, please do! And I have not yet made any stories with the Sith Lords yet (Also on my profile), so I have decided to include three of them in the story. Gwendolian and Alaya will be featured in it, I am still trying to decide the other one. It will have three neutral characters (Lux, Anjali, and Taio). And it will have three of The Jedi Knights included in it (Ahsoka obviously being one of them). I am still awaiting the results of my poll before I decide the other two, SO PLEASE VOTE FOR TWO OF THE PEOPLE ON MY POLL! I DESPERATELY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON MY POLL! And it will also feature three of the boys (Also on profile) in it. Santori will be one of them; I am awaiting the results of my poll to pick the other two, so pretty please with a cherry on top vote on my poll!**

**I cannot express how happy and thankful I am to you guys for sticking with this story and not giving up on me. It means the world to me. Thank you to everybody that reviewed and didn't give up on me! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please vote on my poll! Read and Respond!**

**-AhsokaTano141516**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for taking absolutely FOREVER on this! I did not mean for it to take this long. Thanks to my older sister, and thank you StarWarsRocksMySocks! You gave me the ideas, and now it's becoming reality!**

Chapter 3

_Ahsoka POV_

Lux and I walked hand in hand to the training room, but I quickly let go of him as we got to the door.

Lux put the clone helmet back on and I opened the door. Anakin and Rex were inside already, but other than that it was empty.

"Hey, Snips. It's about time you got here," Anakin joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Snips, Jak, I need you two to go make sure the blasters are on safety," Anakin ordered.

I nodded and ran to the other side of the room with Lux following me.

I picked up every blaster set on the rack and checked to see if the safety was on. They all were.

When we walked back the cadets were coming into the room. I crossed my arms over my chest so that they wouldn't be able to see the cleavage I was showing.

"Hello, cadets," Anakin spoke, "you will divide into groups of two and each get a blaster. When you have your partner and blaster go to the shooting range and wait for further instructions."

I stood with my hands on my hips as the cadets ran off, trying to single out which one said I was 'hot' earlier. It was practically pointless, though. They all looked and sounded the same.

The cadets came back over holding blasters and standing next to their partners. I waited for Anakin to say something, but he didn't. I groaned softly as I stepped forward, "You are your partner will take turns, one will observe while the other shoots."

The cadets quickly ran off to the shooting range and started arguing about who would go first. I laughed at their actions, and I heard Lux say, "Are all cadets like that?"

I tilted my head but kept my eyes on the cadets, "Most of them, but there are a few exceptions."

Anakin walked over to me, "Snips, you and Jak can go now. I think I can handle it from here."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Master."

I walked out of the training room with Lux behind me. As soon as the door closed he took off the helmet, "How do clones breathe in these things?"

Ahsoka chuckled, "You should ask a clone, not a Jedi."

Lux smirked, "I thought Jedi were some of the smartest beings in the galaxy?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "We don't know that much."

There was an awkward silence after that, "Um, are you hungry? We could go to the mess hall if you are."

Lux thought about it, "I guess I could stand to eat something."

I peered around the corner to make sure there was no one there, "Come on."

We walked down the hallway to the mess, things becoming more and more awkward in between us.

When we reached the mess hall it was deserted, so Lux could keep the helmet off. We got our food and sat down, "So Lux, what have you been up to for the past few months?"

"Trying not to get killed by Death Watch and/or Dooku," he said immediately.

I laughed, knowing he meant for it to be funny, "With all due respect, you brought that on yourself."

Lux smiled weakly, "I know, and sometimes I think I shouldn't have left you in the escape pod."

I felt a wave of hurt wash over me as the memory of how I felt when he left came back to my mind, "Why didn't you?" I asked quietly.

Lux sighed, "I honestly don't know. . . I thought I was making the right choice then, but it didn't take long for me to start missing you."

I looked up surprised, "You-you missed me?"

Lux nodded, "Well, yeah. You're my only friend at this point, and it was heartbreaking to leave you." I noticed he hesitated when he said friend.

I sighed, "I didn't want you to leave, why do you think I tried to make you stay?"

He knew it was a rhetorical question, so he didn't respond.

We ate the rest of our food in silence.

When we were done I stood up, "Um, we should probably go help Anakin."

Lux nodded and was about to respond when the alarms started to blare throughout the ship.

**It was shorter than I wanted it to be, but cut me some slack. It's been like, seven months. Review! Please!**

**P.S. It's my birthday! Finally 14!**


	4. Author's Note

**I know how you guys probably feel right now. See my first update in almost three months and it's an author's note :( If you're anything like me, it's not the best feeling in the world. But I feel I have to say this.**

**I've been on FanFiction for exactly one year (whoo!), and I feel that I have progressed greatly as a writer. I will not be quitting FanFiction, so I will stick around as long as I can.**

**The reason I haven't been updating so much is because I'm so busy. I live in Texas (South Carolina is where I was born), and we have here what is called the STAAR test (state of Texas assessments of academic readiness). It is extremely hard, and I've got the science test on Wednesday and the history test on Thursday (and my algebra STAAR on May 7****th**** or something like that). I am cram studying for all of that, and I am starting high school this fall. I have had to fill out so many forms for things like college degrees and high school diplomas.**

**I'm reaching the end of the school year, so my teachers are throwing so much work at me (I have to memorize the Gettysburg Address by May 10****th**** and I haven't even started yet).**

**And in addition to all of that, my computer broke at the beginning of March and just got fixed. I lost most of my documents :( **

**I am so thankful to have my sister helping me through all of this (SFLAF!)**

**In conclusion, I am sad to say that I may not update anything for awhile :( And it is with a heavy heart that I will not be accepting any more requests for awhile…**

**But before you get all sad and get mad at me, I am offering a very rare opportunity.**

**If you PM me by this Friday, I will give you a spoiler for one of my stories. You can have a spoiler for one of my existing stories (such as Glowing Temptation) a story that you know I will create (like the sequel to Friends and Family: Where We Left Off), or one of my story ideas. **

**Offer ends midnight on Friday, so if you want a spoiler, PM me. The clock is ticking ;-)**


End file.
